


North X Connor One Shots

by RandomNobody1703



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Blindness, Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Good Bro, Deaf Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dogs, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Guilt, Guitars, Heartbreak, Human AU, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human North (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Loss of Control, Love at First Sight, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Music, Music Store, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partners Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Poor Connor, Poor Life Choices, Poor North, Post-Break Up, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Stratford Tower (Detroit: Become Human), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomNobody1703/pseuds/RandomNobody1703
Summary: My favorite rare pair at the moment lol, enjoy these.





	1. The hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo, let's read about my favorite rare pair at the moment!!!!  
This one's short. I'm assuming my future one shots will be longer.  
Enjoy lol.

North ran into the alleyway as fast as she could, not even paying attention to how loud her feet were hitting the pavement. Of all people, they assigned the deviant hunter her case.

It wasn't like she wanted to kill the man, something in her just snapped and the next thing she knew, he was dead. She stayed there for a few nights anyway, since she didn't have anywhere to go. Surely the hunter had hundreds of other cases to deal with, why would he bother with hers?

Worst mistake of her fucking life.

What the hell was she thinking? Hiding out in the middle of a fucking crime scene?! Of course the hunter was going to come sooner or later. And now he was chasing her! How could she be so fucking stupid! She crouched behind a dumpster and repeatedly counted to ten in French in her head.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix.

The hunter rounded the corner not long after, slowing down to scan his surroundings.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix.

He walked slowly. Too slowly. North felt like this was a scene in a movie, the RK unit was the killer and she was his unfortunate prey.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix.

He stops. There was complete silence for a few seconds, the only sounds coming from the crickets in some nearby bushes. Then she heard a gun clock. "I know you're there. Don't make this any harder on yourself." He said coldly. North felt her heart jump out of her chest. He was going to kill her. Like... actually going to kill her! She slowly stood up and got from behind the dumpster. She froze for a second. The hunter was absolutely stunning. His freckles decorated his face beautifully. And she felt like he was trying to look intimidating but he honestly looked like an angry puppy. He was adorable.

"Connor what the fuck is going on back there?!" The alcoholic yelled. He was clearly winded from following Connor. Fuck! It nearly made North forget the situation she was in. This ma- android was trying to murder her.

Last resort. Beg. "P- please." She croaked, her throat suddenly going dry. "Don't tell them."

Predator stared at his prey for a moment, before tilting his head, North held her breath.

"It got away!"


	2. Jericho 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the short story and the film "Harrison Bergeron"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So recently we read and watched Harrison Bergeron in class. (You should check it out)
> 
> So anyway, this is based off of that.

*_piiiinnnngggg_*  
There was a shock in Connor's brain. He was trying to remember something, but his fucking handicap prevented him from doing so.  
<strike>(North)</strike>  
*_piiiiiinnnnnggggg_*  
Who the hell was North? And why was she on his mind?  
"Are you alright, darling?" Gavin called from the livingroom.   
Connor nodded. "Yes, Gavin. I am fine."  
There was a loud ping, but not from Connor's handicap, but from Gavin's. Connor said nothing, because he knew if he did, there would be an endless cycle of 'are you okay' from the both of them.

"Connor! You're not listening to me! We can't live like this forever!" North screamed.

*_piiiiinnnnggggg_*  
The shock was deafening. Connor groaned and slumped back a bit. Why did he feel sad again?  
"I'm going to bed, love. Are you coming?" Gavin said with his slow voice.  
"No, I want to watch the tv for a little while longer." Connor responded. Turning on the same station he watches everyday, seeing the same ballerina's dance the same exact dance to the same exact song.  
It was boring.  
*_ping_*  
It was beautiful.

"Just take it off, Connor!"  
"You know I can't do that, North! Put your handicaps back on before the HG men find out you haven't been using them."  
"Fuck the HG men!"  
*_piiinnnggg_*

"W- w- w- w- we p- p- p- p- pause th- th- th- th- th-"  
Error.  
"We pause this broadcast to announce that four fugitives, better known as the Jericho 4, have escaped from centrals maximum security prison."  
Connor sat up when he saw a picture of North and three other people on the screen.  
"If you see any of the four: Markus Manfred, North Stern, Simon Manfred, or Josh Sawyers, please do not attempt to interact with them, as they are unhandicapped and extremely dangerous." Then the ballerina's broadcast came back on.  
North. His North. She escaped! He will be able to-  
*_piiiiiiinnnnnnggggg_*  
To... nevermind. It's gone now.

"Connor! Connor! Please! Connor, help me!" Connor stood in silence as the HG men took his wife away. What could he do? Everytime he tried to force himself to fight back.  
*_piing_*  
He couldn't. "Don't." He pleaded. "Please, don't take her."  
Ignored.  
They ignored him and despite her fighting and protests, she was gone. Connor felt tears burning in his eyes.  
Gone. For good.  
*_piiiiiinnnnnggggg_*  
What's gone for good?

"On the ground and put your hands where I can see them!" North shouted, pointing a pistol at the once dancing ballerina's.  
"North..." Connor found himself whispering as he watched the 'Jericho 4' ambush the broadcast.  
"Everyone! If you want to live, stay in your seats!" The leader known as Markus, yelled. "If not there is a bomb under this theater that I have the detonator for!" Everyone sat back in fear. The ballerina's quivered, and the musicians stopped playing.  
Simon pointed his gun at the ballerina's. "One of you. Up. Now."  
The dancers didn't flinch until one of them slowly stood up, taking off her handicaps.   
"Now we're going to watch a real show." Simon yelled.   
Josh made two musicians take off their handicaps.  
"Start." Markus commanded. The ballerina danced as the musicians played a different song. Her moves were less coordinated and natural than before. And the musicians music wasn't perfected either. These mistakes they were making were natural, not forced.  
This was beautiful.  
*_piiinngg_*  
This was wrong.  
No.  
No, it wasn't.   
It was perfectly right.  
Connor slowly pulled his handicap from his ear, wincing when it began to draw blood. He then took the weights off his body.  
The world was never meant to be equal.  
He could see that now.  
Then the broadcast shut off.  
"No! No! No!" Connor frantically hit the tv, trying to somehow force the program to come back on. "North! I'm sorry, North." He cried out.  
And it came back on.   
Now the Jericho 4 were standing behind the bowing ballerina, holding hands when the general held up her rifle. North looked up at the camera pointed towards her and Connor could swear she mouthed the words 'I love you'.  
The ballerina dropped dead.  
Then Josh.  
Then Simon.  
Then Markus.  
Then North.Then Josh.  
No.  
Then Simon.  
No, no!  
Then Markus.  
No, no no!  
And then North.  
Connor kneeled in front of the television, finally having the strength to let his tears fall. "North... no..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a daily thing, I just really wanted to post this one shot, so I guess two a week is my schedule?
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy so leave more. =)
> 
> Instagram: anaya_the_android


	3. Suprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North has a suprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short but sweet and was actually really fun to write.

North put the test on the coffee table. It was finally happening! They've been waiting for months. But Connor was working the late shift tonight, she tried staying up until he got back but she ended up falling asleep on the couch. They'd have to talk about it tomorrow.  
Or not.  
North was shaken out of her sleep when Connor smothered her, leaving tiny heartfelt kisses all over her face. North chuckled. "Suprise." She said sleepily.  
Connor looked at her, tears brimming in his eyes. He had the brightest smile she had ever seen.  
"C'mon, say something." She laughed.  
He placed a hand on her bare belly. "You think it's a girl?"  
"You don't want a mini Connor?"  
"Of course I would." He sat them both up, placing North on his lap. "But a mini North sounds way more badass."  
North rolled her eyes. "Sure, hunter."  
Connor's smile never faded, he hugged North by her belly as if he was protecting it. "Let's call dad, and Nines."  
North checked her phone and yawned. "How about we wait until it's not three in the morning, okay babe."  
Connor groaned. "Why did I have to take the night shift?"  
"Workaholic."  
"Whatever." He rolled his eyes before getting up, then he picked North up bridal style. "But I can't have you sleeping on a couch any longer."  
Connor could be such a sap in North's eyes, it was sickening.  
He carried her to their bedroom and lied her down. She pulled him by his collar before he could pull away. "Y'know, suddenly I don't feel like sleeping."  
"Good, cause we're not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhhhh my heart!!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos make me happy!!!!
> 
> Instagram: anaya_the_android


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be studying right now. =)
> 
> *IMPLIED RAPE WARNING*

Connor was taking Sumo on a late night walk when he heard a female cry from an alleyway. And knowing damn well this could've been a set up for him to be robbed, he followed it anyway.  
As he continued down the alley, he found a half naked young woman, couldn't have been more than a couple of years older than himself. Her arms were wrapped around her knees as she cried, not seeming to notice Connors presence.  
"Are you alright?" He asked. Connor knew he could be slow sometimes, but it wasn't until he accidentally stepped on a piece of her discarded clothing that he realized why she was there. The woman ignored his question and continued to sob. Sumo whimpered behind him. Connor patted his head but his attention never left the girl. "Hey, do you like dogs?"  
Connor was trying to get her mind off it, for now. He needed to help her get somewhere safer. Sumo walked up to her and licked her arm.  
"Just..." The woman finally spoke, pushing Sumo away. "Just leave me alone."   
"I- I don't think I can do that..." Connor hesitated. He couldn't just leave her there. "I can take you to the police station in the morning, if you want. But I need you to come with me. Do you live nearby?"  
The lady looked up at him, her face was red and puffy as tears rapidly streamed down. "I don't need your sympathy." She spat.  
"Oh." Connor said. He didn't think he was being sympathetic and he was unsure on how to respond. So he said nothing and sat on the pavement near her. It was cold, the middle of October and she was on the stone cold concrete with nothing but a torn t-shirt and a bra. So Connor took off his jacket and allowed the cold to bite at his skin instead. "Here."  
The woman looked, but didn't take it. "Why are you still here?" She asked with an attitude.  
Her voice was sweet despite her attitude. Connor was sure if she was in a better mood her voice would have a lot more life to it. He lied the jacket down next to her. "I just want to make sure you're safe."  
She said nothing, slowly pulling the jacket to cover her lower half.  
"You have a name?" Connor asked. Sumo lied on his lap, bringing him a little bit of warmth. But she stayed silent. "I'm Connor, and this is Sumo." He said, petting the canine.

"..."

"North." She whispered.  
Connor gave her a small smile, despite the fact she wasn't looking at him. "You sure you don't want me to take you anywhere? Call anyone for you, North?" He liked the sound of her name as soon as he said it. When she didn't say anything he gave her a suggestion. "You can stay at my place for the night. T- to sleep. Of course. Then we can go to the station in the morning." Connor hated himself for stuttering, but he didn't want North to get the wrong idea, considering her situation.  
It took a while for her to respond before saying. "Just for the night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual question tho. Should I post some smut in this fic? (I'll add a warning lol)
> 
> Insta: anaya_the_android


	5. Music store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got writer's block so I decided to finish this incomplete fic I wasn't planning on posting.

"They want a fat ass and the brand new jeans, want a baby in the back with the man of their dreams." North sang while sweeping the shop. "That isn't the life for me. I don't look like a fucking damn Barbie."  
There was a knock on the glass door and North groaned. Why can't people read the sign? "We're closed!" She yelled out.  
"Throw it on TV, people have high expectations of me."  
*_knock knock knock_*  
"Wanna be my best friend, then judge me. If I smoke a little weed, makes no-"  
*_knock knock knock_*  
What the hell was wrong with this dude?! North dropped her broom and walked to the front of the shop, there was a tall brunette standing outside, looking confused. She pointed to the sign. "We're fucking closed."  
The man said nothing, but he drew a fisted circle around his chest and made a few more signals North couldn't understand.  
Oh. He was deaf. North felt kind of bad for getting annoyed with him but she was sure he still saw the sign. When he just stood there North realized he was asking her a question, she gave him a confused look.   
He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and typed something before holding it up against the door.   
(Sorry to disturb you. Can I please buy something for my little brother really quickly?)  
North sighed. All she had to do was finish cleaning and she was done for the day. But she couldn't for some reason say no to the puppy-faced brunette. So she unlocked the front door and allowed him to come inside.  
"Do yo-" North caught herself, he couldn't hear, remember?  
The man typed some more on his phone then he held it up again. (Where are the smallest guitars?)  
North didn't know how to respond until he gave her his phone. (In the back. I'll get one for you ok.) She typed.  
North got a small guitar but stayed in the back for a few more seconds. This was a strange night but she actually wanted to know why someone would come by at 10 at night for a guitar instead of coming in the morning. Should she even attempt to ask? "This good?" North said aloud, she almost winced but the man nodded. He typed a bit before giving his phone back to North and paying for the instrument.  
(My little brother's birthday was two weeks ago. He's six. He's in a coma right now and I want him to wake up to this. He loves music.)  
That was actually kind of sweet, North thought, she wondered what would put a six year old in a coma but she highly doubt he'd want to talk about it. She waited until he was looking at her again to respond. "Hopefully he's okay. Bring him by sometime, I can teach him how to play."   
He nodded. (Connor, by the way. Is there anyway I can reach you?)  
"Of course." Usually North would just tell the customer to just come back during her shifts but she decided to give Connor her number. As she was typing it, he got a notification, and it made her face fall. "I think you should get going..." she said, handing him his phone back. Connor took a glance at his phone before rushing out of the shop. North hoped Cole would be okay.  
But Connor returned the instrument a week later.


	6. Waiting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor being a good friend.

North was taking her and Markus' breakup hard. Connor honestly hated that as soon as he heard the news, he felt his heart jumped. He especially felt like a jackass when North came to him for comfort. Because trust wasn't something she just does.   
Currently she was lying her head on his lap as they watched The Office. Her nose was and eyes were a light shade of blue from her crying so much. She gave a small chuckle. "Dwite kind of reminds me of you."  
"What?" He laughed. Dwite was really clueless and confused, sometimes even stupid. Wait- That actually does sound like him. "Asshole." Suddenly North tenses again.  
"You blocked his notifications, right?" Connor asked. Markus for some reason wouldn't stop texting her, even after making it clear he was leaving her for her own best friend.   
She turned so the back of her head was on his lap and looked up at him. "We're Jericho's leaders. We're going to have to work together."  
"Can't Josh message you?" Connor didn't want to sound envious, or petty, but Markus was really just digging into her wound at this point.  
North was silent for a few moments. "Maybe, I should ask him."  
Connor rubbed her arm. "It'll get better. I promise."  
It was times like this Connor wanted to tell her how he really felt. When she looked up at him with her adorable eyes and when he held her to make her feel safer. But he couldn't, not when her eyes always glassed over at the thought of Markus. He'd have to wait.  
"You're staring again." She commented before turning her attention back to the tv.  
"Sorry." He watched Dwite attempt to capture a bat.  
He'd have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting three chapters this week because I forgot to post this one last week.
> 
> Also my friend drew this for my one shot series. https://www.instagram.com/p/B4PE5WRl5gm/?igshid=1dws73ud75pum   
Thx hun
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy. :)
> 
> Instagram: anaya_the_android


	7. I'll break you soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night out drinking, North gets kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy it's been a while! I wrote these last few chapters a while ago but never posted them. I'm no longer in the fandom anymore so I'm assuming that chapter 8 or 9 will be my last DBH post.

It's been a few days since I've been brought here. I'm not sure where 'here' is but I'm there. In this dark, dark room.  
Sometimes my captor would come down here, just to give me food, water, and some new clothes since I would have pissed in my other ones.  
He hasn't hurt me yet. And that's good. I can still come up with a plan. But I can't fucking see shit.  
Jericho will notice I'm gone soon, maybe they'll call the police? If they even missed me. I could only think that Simon would, I was an ass to everyone but he still has a big heart.  
Now here's the answer to the big question. How in the hell did a person like me get kidnapped? I just wanted to have some fun for once, went out partying, got drunk, and trusted some stranger to drive me home. So long story short, I was being a fucking idiot.  
I was scared shitless every time I heard the heavy door open, this time was no different. I shielded my eyes from the light coming in. My captor set a lantern to my left and kneeled to my level. Had there been different circumstances, I would say he was kind of cute, in like a puppy dog type of way.  
"Morning." He said. I was honestly surprised the first time he spoke to me, his voice was way deeper than I had expected. Either way, I didn't say anything back. "It's rude to ignore me, North."  
I bit my tongue, had I been in Jericho, I would've popped off by now. But I still don't even know where I am. Wait, how did he know my fucking name?!  
"Let's keep this simple hm? I own you. Don't ever forget that. I want something, you do it. Got it?"  
What the hell did he think I was?! I'm not a fucking slave. The last time I was 'owned', I almost went to fucking prison for attempted murder. He grabbed my jaw roughly when I took to long to answer. "Got it?"  
I'm stupid, so I spit in his face. Only to be met with his palm. So much for that fucking puppy dog face, the sting of it was so bad, I felt like crying, holding my cheek as I fought hard to hold back my tears.  
"Don't worry, North." He said, grabbing the lantern and turning to leave. "I'll break you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago so I didn't feel like editing it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy so leave some. =)


	8. I should've protected you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North gets into an accident that leaves her blind. Connor regrets not being able to help her in time.

It haunted him. At every second, of every day. It haunted him that he couldn't protect her.  
Suppose this is finally Connor getting what he deserves. For all of his own people he betrayed. His demons were finally facing him.  
"Babe?" North asked, squeezing his hand. "You alright?"  
He was tense. He couldn't look her in the eye anymore. Every time he did she would remind him of what he had taken away from Simon.  
"I know it's hard." She leaned her head against his shoulder, her black eyes unseeing. "But you'll work with me, right?"  
Connor closed his eyes when they started to burn. He couldn't do this now. Not in front of her.  
"Connor?"  
"Of course." He smiled, although he knew she couldn't see it. "It's just... Simon, and now you."  
"None of this is your fault, Con." She said somberly.  
She didn't understand that it was. He couldn't protect her. He's never felt more hatred towards the humans since the day they took her eyesight. He even stopped speaking to Hank for a week.  
"Sometimes I feel like I can still see." She broke the uncomfortable silence. "I keep opening my eyes, expecting to be taken away from the darkness, but it's always there." Her voice began to crack.  
"Nor-"  
"And I need you to accept me like this because without you, somehow the darkness gets a lot darker." North was dealing with this way harder than Connor was. And he had to remember that sometimes. They had to help each other get through this.  
He squeezed her tight. "I love you. And I'll accept you. Just give me some time, okay." He needed time to get over his guilt.  
She smiled into his shoulder. "That's all I ask, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos make me happy! =)

**Author's Note:**

> Already wrote the next few chapters and I fucking love them!
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy. =)
> 
> Instagram: Anaya_the_Android
> 
> Also, one shots are short stories right???


End file.
